


Music to my ears

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: A Modern AU Fic where Kristoff is a singer and Anna is a writer. He and Anna are old friends. They reconnect when Anna comes to a bar to find him performing much to her surprise.Written during Kristanna smut week, with the prompt of "Wild Card"
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Music to my ears

She watches, enamored by what she sees. He’s up there on stage singing his heart out.

She was initially stunned to find him in this place. It had been years since they had seen each other. Coming to this tiny bar on a whim, to grab a drink and rest after a long day. This was the surprise she had yet to discover.

_I’m lost in the woods..._

He sings so beautifully, she thinks to herself with a grin. How she can’t wait to talk to him.

_and I don't know what path you are on..._

Anna places a hand to her chest, her heart beating rapidly as she listened to his song. She didn't know what or who inspired such a sad piece but she couldn't help feeling for him.

Once the song is finished, she claps the loudest of all. She finds him after the performance, and he’s as surprised to see her.

“Anna! I can’t believe it’s you!” Kristoff embraces her, and Anna thinks she may faint. His strong arms feel so archly good.

“I can’t believe it’s you either, Kristoff! Since when did you become such a superstar?” She grins watching his face turn red.

“Superstar? No, I just take some jigs here and there... it’s nothing fancy..” He rubs the back of his neck. He’s always been so modest.

“Hey, do you want to grab some coffee? There’s a cafe just across from here.”

Kristoff smiles at her. “Coffee would be great.”

* * *

  
“So, how long have you been doing jigs?” Anna inquires as she takes a sip of her coffee, warming her instantly.

"Since I turned eighteen. It’s been tough finding them” He sighs a bit, taking a bite of a chocolate donut they were sharing between them.

"Well, that performance was great! I was so surprised to see you there on stage." Anna gushes.

"You really think so?" Kristoff blushes.

"Yes, I really do. Can I ask what inspired the song?"

Kristoff nervously bites his lip, looking flustered. "It was inspired by you, Anna."  
"M-Me?" Anna feels a tingling feeling at the bottom of her toes.

"Yeah.. since I left to try to get some kind of singing career, but honestly all the small jigs I've been doing haven't resulted in much. I just felt.. lost, somehow, without you and yet here you are-"

She smiles, touched by the fact that she was the reason behind the piece. "I know the feeling. I've been struggling with getting my writing career off the ground."

"Oh?" He lifts his brow in intrigue. "What are you writing?"

"Fairy tales with a twist." Anna grins, "Mostly for a teen audience"

They continue to reminisce and talk until the cafe is about to close. The more they talk and smile at each other, Kristoff reaches out and takes her hand giving it a squeeze. She squeezes back. Their faces draw near and he wants to kiss her badly.

After paying for their two cups and one donut, they head off into the night. It's cold and chilly, it makes Anna shiver. Kristoff moves closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She looks up at him. "Kristoff, thank you for tonight."

"Hey, it's no problem. Always got some time for a fan." He jokes, chuckling lightly.

It was then he is caught by surprise, her lips are suddenly on his. He's stunned for a moment before doing what he was wanted for so long as he pulls her in closer and returns the kiss. Her lips are so warm, he can taste the coffee they just drank.

The kiss ends too soon, her face is pinkish. "I-I'm-"

"It's fine, really..." He's feeling like he is on cloud nine. She just kissed him and it was the best thing in the world.

"Kristoff?" She asks, sounding so hopeful.

"Yes?"

She leans in to whisper in his ear, "Can we... go to your place?"

* * *

They fumble into his apartment, kissing feverishly. Their hands touch everywhere, stroking at each other's clothing. She's making encouraging noises - the kind of sound he wanted to never stop hearing. Somehow they make their own into his bedroom, falling onto the mattress of his bed. He continues to kiss her, moving from her sweet lips to her neck.

"Kris-" She tilts her head back into the pillow. Kristoff's breath is ragged.

"I love you, Anna.. so much.."

"Love?" Her eyes shine, tears gather in her eyes. "You love me?"

"I always have."

She lets out a small sob, and Kristoff is worried for a moment he has upset her before she pulls his face down to her own, kissing him again.  
The kiss grows more heated, hands begin to wander again. Kristoff's hand snakes under her shirt, feeling at the softness of her stomach.

Clothes soon start to litter the floor until they are skin to skin. She's so beautiful. Her skin is glowing, covered in a million freckles. He can't wait to count them all.  
He slides himself into her heat, the warmth surrounding him so wonderful. As he starts to thrust, his hands palming at her chest, she's smiling at him. Her own hands wrap around his neck, her soft fingers brushing against his back.

"Kristoff, please... faster." She begs.

He complies and goes faster, moaning aloud. Her hands move down from atop his back down to his butt, giving his cheeks a squeeze.

"I love you, I love you..." Kristoff says as he keeps going, she wilting beneath him answering his declarations of love.

"Kris-I'm-" Anna bits her bottom lip, the wave of orgasm going to crash down upon her.

"Cmon, Anna, let go." He encourages, kissing her ear.

With another cry, she lets go, her toes curling as she rides that wave. He joins in, his love spilling into her as he rides his own. Collapsing beside her, he's breathing heavily and brow covered in sweat he gathers Anna into his arms.

Anna brushes her hand into his blonde hair, kissing his forehead.

"I meant what I said, Anna. I just want you to know." His voice is thick with sleepiness.

"I meant it too, Kristoff. " She sounds just as tired, burying her face into his warm chest.

* * *

  
The following morning, she awakens to the smells of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing. Anna pushes herself up and out of bed, looking around at the floor. Their clothes are everywhere and Anna feels herself blush. Everything that happened the previous night was not as she expected but having Kristoff back in her life, and she is his, was beyond anything she could've imagined.

Putting on Kristoff's shirt, she walks out of the room and heads for the kitchen. She finds Kristoff there, making eggs.

She watches him for a moment, her heart full of love for this man. His shoulder and back are so much bigger than hers, and it fills her with want.

He turns and notices her there, a big smile appears on his handsome face.

"Good Morning"

"Morning"

"So... was last night... okay?" Kristoff looks nervous, a blush dusts his face.

"Last night was.. everything, Kristoff." She steps closer to him, wrapping her arms around him.

He hugs her in return, looking relieved. "It was everything for me too."

They stand there, hugging for a moment before Kristoff pulls away. "Could we.." He begins.

"Yes!"

He chuckles, gesturing her to sit down. "Alright then, round two after breakfast it is." He winks at her and she blushes.

"Sounds great," Anna replies shyly.

"Music to my ears."


End file.
